Twisters Pack
The Twisters In 1995 researchers introduced a pair of wolves into northern range of Yellowstone national park. These two wolves were radio collared and tracked for several months. The researchers wanted the pair to form a new pack and help reintroduce wolves into the United States. The two wolves were named Trever and Greenleaf, and like the researchers had hoped, formed a new pack was name the Twisters. Greenleaf became the packs alpha female and during her life she produced six litters of pups, most of which grew to adulthood. The pack quickly grew from two to twenty in a short period of time making it the largest and strongest pack in the area. Almost all the packs in Yellowstone can trace their blood lines back to Trever and Greenleaf because of their success. Researchers continue to watch the pack as trouble grew for the aging leaders. Rovers became more frequent over the years and many members left the pack to form their own packs. Some of these packs still live in Yellowstone and are also being tracked by the researchers but most have left the Yellowstone area. In the year 2014, the packs numbers went from 20 down to 9. The old leaders were also reaching the end of their days making it harder to chase off rovers. In 2005 a pair of roving brothers by the name of Trout and appeared and took interest in the small pack. For a month the two brothers watched the pack before the eldest brother, Trout, took and opportunity and challenged Trever for the rank of alpha. Though Trever fought bravely for his rank and pack, he ended up losing his rank and life. Trout took the rank of alpha and his brother, Hornet, became the packs new beta. Greenleaf remained the packs alpha female for a few more weeks before passing away on a cliff that over looked the packs territory. Bean became the new alpha female and produced her first litter in the following spring. During Trout and Beans reign a wolf by the name of Guru started lingering in the twisters territory, at first the pack was wary of him and cautious but seeing as he was old and frail they left him to wander in their pack territories seeing as he is no threat. Soon the elder started socializing with the ignorant pack and soon was accepted, as omega. Trout and Bean lead the pack strongly, at 2009 the two managed to have a litter of four by the names of Bandit (Male), Kishnen (Female), SunBaker (Female) and Swift (Male). Bean died giving birth to the litter. A dispersal female by the name of Kaya joined the pack and managed to take the role of alpha female,Trout died of age the year of 2010 before the two could mate. Hornet followed his brother the same year. Seeing the opportunity to take the role, Bandit quickly gained the alpha with small effort. The alphas did not have pups that year, they were busy stabilizing their ranks and keeping the rovers at bay. In 2011 two brothers named Anarchy and Marauder were accepted into the pack and Kaya gave birth to a litter of three. The pups were named Firefly (Male) , SilverWings (Female) and Littlewings (Female). The litter was healthy and was tooken care of with affection and care. The three made it to adulthood, having been looked after. During the same year Kishnen left to a rover. During Bandit and Kaya's reign a wolf by the name of Guru started lingering in the twisters territory, at first the pack was wary of him and cautious but seeing as he was old and frail they left him to wander in their pack territories seeing as he is no threat. Soon the elder started socializing with the ignorant pack and soon was accepted, as omega. Kaya's second batch of young managed to boast three pups yet again named Tundra (Female), Rumble(Male), Titi (Female). Though to Kaya's dispair Titi was born the smallest of the litter and had a very delicate formation, exposing her to diseases and soon the tiny pup had passed away on a frosty night. The other two had a durable immunity system and lived through and reached their one year milestone. No pups were born in 2013 as Kaya and Bandit had difficulties mating due to rebellion in their pack and the arriving rovers, Though the coming year 2014 Kaya managed to produce three healthy pups by the names of Summer, Dakota, and Mississippi. Marauder soon found himself a rank he was fond of, the rank of beta. His large structure gave him power over the others though he still had to compete with Anarchy over the beta role. The two brothers are still fighting over the prized status. Alpha Pairs The first alpha pair of the Twisters were Trever and Greenleaf. These two wolves led the pack to be one of the biggest and most succesful in the area. Unfortuantly time caught up to the old pair and rovers became more frequent. Trever lost his place as alpha and life when a two loners, Trout and Hornet, challenged Trever and took over the pack. Trout became the new alpha male and Greenleaf died soon after and her daughter, Bean, took over. Soon Trout passed away and Bean died during labour, Trout's offspring Bandit replaced Trout and Kaya, a stray that recently joined the pack quickly took the alpha female rank aside Bandit. Current Members Bandit Alpha Male '(Availible) Kaya '''Alpha Female '(Availible) Marauder 'Beta '(Played by The Grey Wolf) Silverwings (Availible) FireFly (Played by ShadowFire101 ) Little Wings (Played by Aurora2000 ) Anarchy (Availible) Rumble 'Teen '(Availible) Tundra '''Teen (Availible) Summer 'pup '(Availible) Dakota 'pup '(Availible) Mississippi 'pup '(Availible) Guru 'Omega '(Availible) History '1995: '''Trever and Greenleaf are released by researchers into the park. The pair form the Twisters pack. '''2005: '''Two male rovers appear, Trout and Hornet. Trever is challenged by Trout and loses his rank and life. Trout becomes new alpha male and Hornet the beta. Greenleaf dies and Bean takes over as the alpha female. '''2009: '''Bean dies giving birth to her last litter. The pups were named Bandit, Kishen, SunBaker, and Swift. A dispersal female named Kaya joined the pack and took over the role as alpha female. '''2010: '''Trout dies. Bandit takes over as alpha male. SunBaker left with a rover. '''2011: '''Hornet dies. Brothers Anarchy and Marauder accepted into pack. Kaya gives birth to her first litter. Pups named Firefly, Littlewings, and Silverwings. Kishen leaves the pack. '''2012: '''Kaya gives birth to her second litter. The pups were named Tundra, Titi, and Rumble. Titi died of sickness and exsposure. '''2014: ' '''March: '''Kaya gave birth to three pups. Pups named Summer, Dakota, and Mississippi. Marauder takes rank of beta. '''April: '''Marauder and Anarchy have a dominance fight, Bandit breaks it up. Other Information Pack Maps Twister Litters Twister Members Category:Biographies Category:Male wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha females Category:Alpha males